


Irony

by ferrouswheel



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrouswheel/pseuds/ferrouswheel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The irony of it all is this time he remembered to call her when he was dying. </p><p>***This story contains spoilers for the film, read at your own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irony

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing
> 
> Remember: Spoilers for a scene in the film. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and leave you comments or thoughts in the box below!

The irony of it all is this time he remembered to call her when he was dying. 

As the phone rings over and over his heart sinks deeper into his chest. She’s not going to answer and this upsets him more than his impending death. Because he knows how she will feel when she realizes he had called, when she realizes he actually tried to reach out as he was heading straight for his death.

He isn’t mad, but he knows she will be at herself. 

He hopes that she knows how he feels about her about her, he hopes he at least proved that to her in the last few months. He hopes, because that is one of the two things he has done right in his life. 

The other was Iron Man.

Though it wasn’t always that way, it had taken him awhile to open his eyes to his feelings for Pepper; he likes to think that after the happenings of the Stark Expo that he actually proved his love. 

It goes to her voicemail and Tony doesn’t leave a message. What could he possibly say to a recording of her voice? 

He begins to feel weak and his eyes begin to drift. The image behind his eyelids is not all that bad, in fact it is beautiful. Because while most people say their lives flash before their eyes as they die, all he sees is Pepper as he descends into the darkness.


End file.
